


A Quiet Heart

by CervusDeer



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Hades & Persephone au, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Transmasculine Character, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CervusDeer/pseuds/CervusDeer
Summary: Can become a collection of drabbles and ideas that i have for this AU."“Who are you?” Comes out in a whisper before Andrea can think twice. Those same eyes widen a touch in surprise. Is he supposed to know?“Lord of the Underworld. Hades, as most call me. Cloud, my chosen name.” Said like a script but almost relieved in it’s delivery.Ah.The one his family above has told him about. The man who wonders alone. A chosen fate though within his realm home to many souls and gods alike to provide company.An eternal solitude. One of a broken heart. "
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Rhife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rhifealachian AUs





	A Quiet Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my attempt at writing for this AU from my Rhife Discord server and know that I have approximate knowledge of this lore so, I'm playing in my own lil sandbox with this.
> 
> fyi: Cloud is transmasculine (No Op) in this but it isn't talked about outside of a brief mention of how clothing is sitting on his frame. <3 other than that i hope you enjoy this little bit!

“What are you doing here?” 

Andrea jumped amidst the flowering fields of poppies and delicate lilies, one hand poised to pluck another bud, turning his head in the direction of the soft voice. It was otherworldly for the lack of a better word. Layered and of many like an echoing cavern yet muted as if speaking into a dazzling body of water. Had to be a being of status, of power and great wisdom as those are the only beings to sound such a way. Voices that pass from one seat to another, growing like Legion. It barely made sense to those who didn’t dabble in the godly passages, even being the child of the gods himself is only a learned bit of info from existing amongst the rolling cumulonimbus and thunderheads above. Though he wasn’t so… ‘above’ as he used to be. 

“I didn’t so much decide that I wanted to be down here.” 

Gathering his wits and fussing with the drapery along his arms Andrea sits up a bit taller. Hands laying atop his legs, curled beneath him and back straight. Shoulders ready to face whatever being lay in the shadows beyond his vision. The slow roll of mist; smoke, perhaps? Rolled from the figure creating the imagery of darkness curling long digits at him. Beckoning him closer. Come to us they seem to whisper curling about the verdant stems of crimson and pearl blossoms. A chill runs up his spine at the sensation of deathly cold, a chill like pale skin and blue lips. 

The soft huff- not a laugh but something exhausted comes from the shadows. Blue— blue eyes flicker into view catching Andrea’s attention from the swirling cold beneath him. A shift of delicate fabrics brushing over foliage can be heard. Impatient yet… patient. Odd as that may seem. There is no urgency behind the question nor the expressed sigh.

“You shouldn’t be down here, dear bloom.”

A brow raises at the name, the supposed familiarity brought with it. The choir that hides within the voice continues even at the shift in Andrea’s expression.

“It’s not safe here. You must return.”

Again, the hushed tone of the voice didn’t bring forth fear within Andrea as it might have thought it was. Another shift of material beyond his sight as the voice became a person. He was not sure what he expected but the almost pearlescent shimmer to their skin that reminded him of soft soft yellow blooms, pinkish hues and warm days paired with piercing yet sad blue-green eyes wasn’t it. The drapery covering only for modesty's sake flowing like quiet streams across their body, against the gentle swells of their chest, down along slender feet to the blackened ground below. A shining crown of obsidian sat along their head, cradling the sides of their face below those eyes. Andrea pulls his gaze back to their eyes once more.

A sadness settles along Andrea’s bones, quiet and soft as the morning dew coming to meet the sunrise. Settling around his heart. Melancholic and heavy. What has happened to them?

“Who are you?” Comes out in a whisper before Andrea can think twice. Those same eyes widen a touch in surprise. Is he supposed to know?

“Lord of the Underworld. Hades, as most call me. Cloud, my chosen name.” Said like a script but almost relieved in it’s delivery. 

Ah.

The one his family above has told him about. The man who wonders alone. A chosen fate though within his realm home to many souls and gods alike to provide company. 

An eternal solitude. One of a broken heart. 

How Andrea comes to the conclusion that he must know more even as the pooling of cold smoke continues to deepen, is beyond him. Most would decide it best to listen, to flee with hopefully the aid of the Lord of the realm and yet he finds himself rooted. Rooted among the blooms that shiver in anticipation of Andrea’s decision, a step ahead of even himself. 

Casting his gaze downward He brings a hand to his collarbone resting it lightly there, clearing his throat a bit before starting. “A pleasure-“ he makes eye contact once more, “though the world above knows me as Persephone I, too, have a chosen name. Andrea.”

Cloud considers him quietly, a muted nod and begins to turn away. “Truly.” He starts back toward the velvet darkness assuming the other god to follow. Andrea’s mouth hangs slightly agape before flaring out his skirts and rising to his feet in a scramble. Most becoming of a being of stature he’s sure but, what is going on? 

“Hold on!” Andrea easily catches up hissing at the cold rock beneath his feet reaching a hand out to maybe halt Cloud’s movements. A cold Don’t is given just before he makes contact, the tips of his rose hued fingers beginning to dress themselves in burning frost. 

Andrea pulls his hand back slowly, flexing it as shards of ice flake away as he furrows his brow. Pursing his lips a moment as he meets the now almost green gaze over the other gods shoulder. 

“You did that on purpose… didn’t you?” No God’s skin emits an element without their wish. Unless they themselves are an element, a deity to the planet. Andrea admits he shouldn't touch someone without permission first but to threaten harm is another matter entirely. “I am sorry for reaching out but where are you going-?”

A quick exhale from his nose, Cloud looks minutely apologetic but ignores the accusation to answer instead, “Back to the surface. Back to your green world and blue skies.” He makes a vague gesture above himself “where someone as warm as you should be.” 

Andrea ticks his head to the side, becoming more confused the longer they talk. Was that a compliment? Could be? But- Bah, whatever. “And I appreciate your clear yet unspoken offer but why the rush?” Cloud seems eager in motions to be rid of him but his eyes say otherwise. Though, blank as they try to be there is something there. Small and asking. 

“To keep you from me.”


End file.
